Under the Tree
by Ch3rry Chibi
Summary: There's love under the tree...  All Super Junior Couples  Dari rating bawah sampai nyaris "sensor"... YAOI! RnR?  YeWook, KyuMin, HanChul, SiBum, EunHaeHyuk, ZhouRy 1, ZhouRy 2, KangTeuk update!  0 /
1. YeWook

Cherry Chibi presents

**Under the Tree**

[All Super Junior Couples]

~0~

It's YeWook's Time... (NC-17 :p maybe~)

**~happy reading~ **

"Waktunya makan siang!" Wajah Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, mengalahkan terik mentari siang itu di mata Yesung. Dengan berlari kecil dia menghampiri Yesung yang terduduk di bawah pohon. Mereka selalu makan siang bersama. Dan tentu saja Ryeowook selalau menantikan saat itu. Saat Yesung tersenyum senang dan memuji masakannya.

"Sini!" Yesung menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, member isyarat pada Ryeowook untuk duduk di sana.

Ryeowook menurut. Dia duduk di samping Yesung lalu membuka kotak bekal yang dibawanya. "Tema kali ini: makanan jepang."

"Hm? Bento?" Yesung mengamati sesaat bekal yang dibawa Ryeowook lalu mencomot sepotong sushi dan memakannya. "Enak."

"Jinjja?"

Yesung mengangguk lalu mengambil onigiri. Ryeowook tersenyum melihat Yesung lahap memakan bekal buatannya. Mungkin Yesung kelaparan karena dia terlihat sibuk hari ini. Sambil tersenyum Ryeowook ikut makan.

Pohon rindang yang menaungi kedua namja itu membut mereka terlindung dari sengatan mentari. Dan angin yang berhembus menambah kesejukan.

"Terimakasih makanannya!" Yesung dan Ryeowook meletakan sumpit mereka. Ryeowook membereskan tempat makan dibantu Yesung. Mereka bekerja dalam diam.

"Kenapa diam? Biasanya Hyung cerewet. Capek?"

"Ani."

"…"

"…"

Peralatan makan sudah dirapikan. Kini keduanya bersandar pada pohon.

"Ryeowook-a,"

"Hm?" Sahut Ryeowook tanpa menatap Yesung. Matanya menatap lurus Kkoming, Choco dan Bada yang sedang berkejaran di tengah taman. Dia tertawa kecil saat melihat Choco tersandung dan jatuh.

"Lihat sini."

"Hm?" Ryeowook menoleh. Dia terkejut sekaligus bingung mendapati sepotong keik siffon perss di depan wajahnya. "?"

"Untukmu." Yesung menarik keik dari hadapan wajah Ryeowook dan dalam sekejap dia mengecup bibir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membatu di tempat. Dia sangat terkejut mendapat kecupan dari namja yang memang disukainya sejak lama itu, walau baru-baru ini dia menyadari perasaannya.

"Tak perlu kata-kata, kan? Keik ini yang menyampaikan perasaanku." Yesung menggigit kecil keik tersebut dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Ryeowook, menyalurkannya.

Ryeowook masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Dia hanya terdiam saat bibir Yesung mulai bergerak di atas bibirnya. Tapi perlahan dia mulai memejamkan matanya dan membalas gerakan bibir Yesung.

Yesung meletakan keik di sampingnya. Setelah tangannya bebas dia mendorong perlahan tubuh Ryeowook hingga tubuh mungil itu berbaring. Dia merangkak di atas tubuh Ryeowook. Sambil terus melumat bibir namja di bawahnya satu per satu kancing baju Ryeowook dilucutinya.

"Engghh…" Ryeowook mengerang pelan saat ciuman Yesung berpindah ke leher dan dadanya.

"Jangan ditahan…! Suaramu sangat indah," ucap Yesung dengan diiringi desahan sambil meggesekan juniornya di junior Ryeowook yang masih terbalut rapi. Dia mengigit daun telinga Ryeowook sekilas sebelum kembali memainkan nipple Ryeowook dengan bibir dan jemarinya.

"Yesung-ah… ahhh… hmmpph…"

"Bagus." Yesung tersenyum nakal lalu kembali memainkan tubuh Ryeowook yang terus menggeliat dalam kuasanya.

"Arghhh… ahh… hhmmpph… aahh…"

Mereka berdua terus memadu cinta, memenuhi hasrat sang partner. Tanpa memperdulikan bahwa tindakan mereka telah menodai mata-mata polos para puppies.

(side story-?-)

Me: ahhhh! Mataku juga ternoda! *kabur bawa bada dkk*

?

A/N:;: hadiah bagi yewook shipper~ karna kurasa couple ini blon pernh cherry abadikan adegan *piipipppipp* (sensor critanya) cherry atut dosa ~ -_- apalagi kpd wajah innocent ryeowook hyung jd gk tega~

RnR? 0w0/ couple yg laend menyusul~


	2. KyuMin

It's KyuMin time~

Aku menatap dirinya. Sosoknya yang sedang tertidur dibawah pohon terlihat manis. Kutatap wajahnya. Wajah yang sangat damai. Lalu dia terseyum. Aku penasaran, dia mimpi apa? Kudekati dirinya dan kuletakan tanganku di kepalanya. Mengelusnya pelan.

" hngg…." Aku hanya tersenyum. Kuperhatikan wajahnya lebih detail. Sangat manis. Bibir tipisnya yang merah muda membuatku ingin menyentuhnya. Kudekatkan wajahku. Dekat. Dan semakin dekat.

" ng? Kyuhyun?" matanya terbuka. Kutarik wajahku memberi dia ruang.

" kau sudah lama?" tanyanya sambil merenggangkan badannya.

" belum kok, Hyung."

" hem. Mian aku ketiduran. Udaranya sejuk."

" iya. Um, Hyung?"

" ne?" dia menatapku. Bola matanya yang cerah membuatku terpaku.

" um…" gawat! Aku kehilangan kata-kata.

Dia masih menatapku bingung. Dan aku juga kebingungan mau bicara apa.

" ulang tahunmu kapan?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

" kemarin kau baru Tanya, kan?"

Eh? Gawat! Saking gugupnya aku kehilangan kendali memoriku.

" jeo… jeongmal?" tanyaku gugup.

" ne." dia mengangguk kecil. Manis sekali. "1 Januari."

"Oooh. Mian, lupa." Balasku. Dia hanya tertawa kecil. Eh? 1 januari! Sebentar lagi!

"Hyung mau hadiah apa?" tanyaku. Terlihat dia berpikir sesaat lalu tersenyum.

"Kamu." jawabnya manis. Deg! Dia…? Menginginkanku?

Aku menunjuk diriku ragu. Dia tersenyum manis lalu bergerak mendekat kearahku.

"I love you. I want you." Bisiknya lembut di telingaku. Wajahku panas.

"Love you too." Bisikku lalu dengan cepat kusambar bibir pinknya.

Dan pohon yang menaungi kami menjadi saksi bisu atas semua perbuatanku padanya selanjutnya.


	3. HanChul

It's HanChul time~

*our first hero pov*

GUBRAK!

Seorang namja jatuh didepanku.

" akhhh…." Rintihnya. Aku bergegas menghampirinya.

" gwenchanayo?" tanyaku sambil membungkuk.

" ya! Kau kira tak sakit apa jatuh dari pohon setinggi ini!" dia lalu berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di pakaiannya. Aku menengok kebelakag. Um… ya.. pohon ini cukup tinggi sih.

" kenapa kau bisa jatuh?" aku menatap matanya. Omooo! Aku baru sadar kalau namja ini sangat cantik.

" aku tertidur di dahan."

" lalu dahan itu patah?"

" tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir aku seberat apa! Aku kehilangan keseimbanganku, babo."

" ukh." Aku merasa sedikit menyesal sudah khawatir padanya. Dia berjalan menuju tempat dudukku tadi. Lalu aku duduk disebelahnya.

" akhh.." kulihat dia meringis menahan sakit.

" mana yang sakit?" tanyaku. Dia menarik lengan bajunya. Aigo! Putih sekali kulitnya.

*our second hero pov*

" luka kecil." Ujarnya. Aku cemberut mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa disebut luka kecil? Luka sekecil inipun sudah merusak kulit mulusku!" sergahku. Dia hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengambil sebuah perban luka dari kantungnya. Dan saat dia menempelkan perban itu pada lenganku, jantungku tiba-tiba berdegup cepat. Tunggu! Perasaan apa ini!

" nah, sudah selesai." Ujarnya tersenyum padaku. Aigo! Senyumannya! Dia keren sekali! Wajahku terasa panas. Mulutku terasa terkunci. Mataku tak bisa lepas dari matanya yang juga menatapku.

" halooo?" ujarnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

" ah, gomawo." Ujarku gelagapan.

" gwenchana." Balanya. Lalu kami berdua diam dalam keheningan. Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa. Tapi aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk melepaskan pandanganku darinya.

" um… siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

" ha? Oh, Heechul. Kim Heechul. Kau?"

" Han Geng." Jawabnya singkat.

*Han Geng pov*

Lagi-lagi kami diam. Paling tidak aku sudah tahu namanya. Sesekali aku meliriknya. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang tertiup angin. Bibir merahnya sedikit terbuka. Dan jari-jari kecilnya yang bermain diatas tanah. Dia terlihat sangat… cantik.

Eo! Barusan aku bilang dia cantik! memang kuakui dia cantik, tapi kenapa rasanya aku berdebar?

" Han Geng?" tanyanya. Kuarasa dia tahu kalau wajahku sekarang memerah.

" ne?" kucoba agar bersikap sewajarnya.

" apa kau punya yeojachingu?" aku menggeleng.

" baguslah kalau begitu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Ha? Apa maksudnya?

" karena aku ingin menjadi yeojachingu-mu." Bisiknya pelan, tapi terdengar dengan jelas. Aku menoleh. Dia menatapku dengan serius.

" aku menyukaimu. Aku tahu ini tak wajar, aku tahu ini aneh, kita baru pertama kali ini bertemu kan?" aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku menarik dirinya dalam pelukanku. aku tahu dia pasti kaget. Tapi lalu dia melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuhku.

" nado. Aku menyukaimu." Bisikku.

" Han Geng.." aku semakin mempererat pelukanku. aku menarik diriku, lalu menatapnya. Aku menarik wajahnya agar mendekat. Dia tak menolak. Dan pada detik berikutnya aku sudah menyusupkan lidahku melewati bibir mungilnya.

" Han…"

" diamlah dan lihat aku beraksi."


	4. SiBum

Langkah Siwon terhenti tepat di ujung sepatu namja yang tidur bersandarkan pohon di hadapannya. Sesaat terdiam di sana, mengamati wajah tidur namja itu sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan tujuannya. Dia mengambil duduk di samping Kibum, namja yang masih setia tidur, lalu Siwon membuka buku yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Siwon kembali melanjutkan bacaannya yang sempat terganggu oleh ulah Donghae dkk tadi. Yang akhirnya membuatnya memutuskan untuk pindah kemari. Ke tampat yang lebih tenang. Dan lebih sejuk… dengan namja di samping Siwon yang hanya terus diam dalam mimpinya.

Angin berhembus perlahan. Membuat Siwon sempat menurunkan bukunya karna angin yang bertiup cukup dingin. Lalu kembali melanjutkan bacaannya. Tapi terkejutnya dia saat menyadari Kibum merapat padanya. Mungkin Kibum kedinginan. Siwon mengamati wajah Kibum sesaat. Terlihat begitu tenang… lebih tenang dari biasanya.

Siwon tertawa pelan saat didapatinya setitik warna merah di sudut bibir Kibum. Saos dari burger yang Kibum makan tadi. Terbukti dengan sampah kantung makanan dari restoran makanan cepat saji tergeletak di samping sang Killer Smile.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Siwon saat itu. Ketika dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kibum dan menjilat noda merah itu.

Siwon menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kibum perlahan. Menatapnya dalam. Dan tanpa sadar matanya bergerak menelusuri wajah Kibum. Mengamati kulit putih dan pipi yang sedikit tembam, serta bibir merah milik si Snow White.

Siwon tersenyum lembut. Tatapannya meredup seiring waktu. Kembali, didekatkannya wajahnya pada Kibum dan mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Kibum. Lalu kembali menarik wajahnya, mengamati lagi, dan memberi kecupan lembut di kedua mata Kibum yang tertutup. Dan yang terakhir, tepat di bibir merah merekah basah milik Kibum.

"Enghh…" Kibum mengerang pelan saat Siwon melumat lembut bibirnya. Seketika itu juga Siwon menjauhkan bibirnya dan segera berdiri. Tapi belum selangkah dia beranjak, Kibum sudah membuka matanya dan memanggilnya.

"Siwon-hyung…?"

Siwon menelan ludah kasar. Mati kau, Choi Siwon!

"Hyung?" panggil Kibum kembali karna tak mendapati jawaban dari si Simba.

"A-ah, ne?" Siwon membalikan badannya. Keringat dingin turun di pelipisnya. Kenapa bakat aktingnya hilang disaat penting seperti ini!

"Aku tertidur di sini, ya?" tanya Kibum basa-basi.

"Eum, yah. Mungkin. Kau lelap sekali tadi. Aku takut membangunkanmu."

Yah! Siwon! Kenapa justru memberitahunya!

"Hm. Gitu ya… eung~" Kibum merenggangkan ototnya. Mendorong lengannya ke atas kuat-kuat sehingga bajunya sedikit terangkat di bagian bawah, memperlihatkan perut putihnya. Siwon cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum matanya mulai turun menjelajahi tubuh Kibum. "Ini jam berapa?" tanya Kibum sambil menguap.

"Entahlah. Aku tak membawa jam." Jawab Siwon jujur. Memang dia tak membawa petunjuk waktu. Ponselnya ditinggal di sana. "Kamu masih ngantuk? Tidur, saja!"

"Eum… yah… tak begitu." Kibum menggaruk tengkuknya. Matanya menerawang rumput di bawahnya. Tiba-tiba terlintas kejadian saat dia mau membuka matanya tadi. Sebenarnya tadi dia tak tidur sama sekali. Dan dia tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Siwon padanya. Semuanya. Tak disangka, niat awal hanya untuk bersandar pada Siwon malah berakibat begini. Tapi dia tak menyesalinya. Kibum cukup menyukainya.

Dan syukurlah Kibum berhasil menata diri agar tak membuat dirinya dan Siwon terjebak keadaan canggung. Bakat aktingnya memang tak diragukan.

Sesaat sunyi menyelimuti mereka. Siwon dan Kibum memandang ke arah lain. Dan kadang saling melirik. Sempat mereka bertemu pandang tapi cepat-cepat Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya. Dia harus bisa menahan diri kali ini.

"Hyung duduk di sini saja." Tawar Kibum sambil menepuk tempat di sampingnya.

"Eh? Oh, baiklah." Siwon menyeret kakinya mendekat pada Kibum. Lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di samping namja itu.

"Habis baca?" tanya Kibum saat melihat sebuah buku di tangan Siwon.

"Hmm?" Siwon mengikuti arah mata Kibum. Mendapat apa yang dimaksud Kibum lalu kembali menatap namja di sampingnya tersebut. "Eung." Menjawab sambil tersenyum manis.

"Buku apa?" Kibum meraih buku tersebut dari Siwon. Dia mengamati cover buku yang berwarna biru safir. "Hmm? Fanfiction?" Dia mengernyitkan keningnya. Jarang sekali seorang Choi Siwon punya hobi seperti ini. Kibum membuka buku tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

Setelah beberapa lembar, wajahnya terlihat memerah. Dia menatap Siwon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"M-mwo?" tanya Siwon gugup. Jangan pura-pura tak tahu, Siwon! Jelas-jelas kau tahu kenapa pipi putih Kibum sekarang berubah jadi merah.

"Y-yaoi? EunHae, KiHae dan…"

"Sibum." Siwon memotong kalimat Kibum. Dia menatap Kibum dengan wajah sedikit merah, tapi tenang.

Kibum menganggu ragu. "Dengan rate…" Dia tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Benar-benar tak saggup ketika Siwon tiba-tiba memeluknya dari samping. "Hyung…?"

Siwon tak menggubris panggilan Kibum padanya. Dia hanya diam, meletakan kepalanya di lekukan leher Kibum. Menerpaan nafas hangatnya di tengkuk itu hingga empunya diam menahan nafas.

Wajah Kibum semakin merah saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menempel di lehernya. Ya, Siwon menjilat lembut lehernya. Kemudian Siwon mengigit-gigit kecil kulit leher Kibum, membuat Kibum merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"H-hyung… ah… hmmp… j-jangan… geli… ahhh! Stop, Hyung…." Kibum mendesah saat Siwon berganti menciumi telinganya. Yang kemudian merambat menuju bibirnya.

Nafas Kibum semakin tak teratur saat Siwon mengganti posisi mereka, membuat Kibum berada di bawahnya dan menggosokan juniornya pada junior Kibum yang masih tertutup dengan rapi.

"Just enjoy it, honey…"

Dan mulai menanggalkan pakaian mereka.


	5. EunHaeHyuk

It's EunHae/HaeHyuk time~

DUK

"Aww!" Donghae langsung duduk dari posisinya. Dielusnya kepalanya yang sempat teranantuk sesuatu. Matanya berkeliling mencari benda sialan yang sudah membuyarkan mimpi indahnya tadi. Tapi yang ditemukannya justru seorang namja yang tertidur disampingnya. Donghae mengamati wajah namja itu.

"Eh?" matanya menangkap sebuah apel berukuran cukup besar di pangkuan namja itu. Dia terkekeh pelan lalu mencubit pinggang namja disampingnya.

"Hyukie-a! Kau yang melakukannya, kan?" tanya Donghae. Namja itu tetap diam tak bergeming. Donghae tersenyum licik, nakal.

"Oh, jadi begitu, ya. Pura-pura~" Donghae menggelitik perut Eunhyuk. Tapi namja berbibir tipi situ hanya tersenyum kecil, menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tawanya.

Donghae menghentikan gerakan tangannya, merasa itu sia-sia saja. Dia terdiam sejenak, berpikir cara epat untuk membangunkan Eunhyuk. "!" dia menjentikan jarinya lalu terkekeh pelan, tersenyum setan.

"Kau yang memintanya." Donghae mendekatkan wajahnay ke wajah EUnhyu dan mulai melumat bibir tipi situ. Eunhyuk tetap memejaman matanya, tapi ikut membalas panggutan demi panggutan dari bibir Donghae.

"Eungh… kau… yang memulainya…" ucap Eunhyuk pelan, dengan mata tertutup. Donghae tersenyum. "Dan kau yang melanjutkannya." Balas Donghae sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya cepat dan langsung memerangkap lidah Donghae dalam mulutnya, menggigitinya pelan. Eunhyuk mendorong pelan Donghae hingga punggung namja itu menyentuh tanah.

"Lalu siapa yang mengakhiri?" tanya Donghae saat Eunhyuk mulai menciumi lehernya. Eunhyuk menarik wajahnya. Dia memutar bola matanya. Donghae menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Lihat saja nanti." Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu kembali menciumi leher Donghae. Donghae tersenyum nakal.

"Ya, lihat saja." Donghae membalikan posisi mereka hingga kini dia yang memegang alih. Dibukanya satu persatu kancing kemeja Eunhyuk dan mulai menciuminya.


	6. ZhouRy 1

It's ZhoRy's 1st time~

Namja berpipi chubby itu masih memejamkan matanya. Semilir angin dan gemersik dedauan pohon yang disandarinya menambah keengganan untuk beranjak dair tempat itu. Apalagi music yang terus mengalun melalui earphone biru-hitam yang terpasang rapi di telinganya menambah kenyamanan bagi namja tersebut.

Dia tak menyadari akan sesosok namja jangkung yang berlajan mendekat dan duduk disampingnya. Namja jangkung itu membuka buku yang dibawanya sembari menyandarkan punggung di pohon.

"Mendengarkan apa, Xian Hua?" Tanyanya tanpa menatap namja di sampingnya.

"…"

Dia menoleh saat tak mendapat respon. Didapatinya Henry masih memejamkan matanya. Bibir Henry bergerak kecil menirukan lyric lagu.

Zhou Mi menghembuskan nafas kesal. lagu yang diputar Henry terlalu keras. Dengan gerakan cepat dia menarik earphone Henry.

"Ni hao ma—!"

"AISH!" Merasa terusik Henry menarik kembali earphonenya. Dia menatap kesal Zhou Mi. _Perusak suasana._

"Terlalu keras! Aku bisa mendengarnya disini. Jaga telingamu!"

"Telingamu yang terlalu sensitive." Henry memalingkan wajahnya. Dia mendecak kesal sembari memasang kembali earphone-nya. Tak diindahkannya guncangan tangan Zhou Mi di bahunya.

*Henry aka Liu Xian Hua pov*

Dia benar-benar menganggu! Resentful! Imajinasiku hancur karenanya.

Eh, tapi tadi aku berimajinasi tentang … dia? Dan saat membuka mata dia berada di hadapanku.

Bagaimana bisa aku berimajinasi tentangnya? Okey, well, I have a special feeling to him, but…,

DEG

Aku terkejut saat kubuka mataku aku kembali mendapatinya berada di hadapanku. Dan kali ini very close.

"M-Mi?" Why am I nervous like this?

"Henli…" Wajahnya semakin mendekat. Dan entah kenapa detak jantungku terasa lebih cepat.

"Ry…" Hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Hangat.

DEG

Is this… real?

Zhou Mi kiss me?

*Author aka Cherry pov*

Zhou Mi mulai melumat lembut bibir Henry. Sementara namja itu masih diam membeku. Dia belum bisa mencerna seluruh apa yang terjadi. Dia masih yakin bahwa dia hanya bermimpi. Bermimpi orang yang dicintainya menghisap pela bibir atasnya.

Perlahan Zhou Mi menarik wajahnya tak mendapat tanggapan dari namja di hadapannya. Tatapan sayunya bertemu dengan mata Henry yang terpejam sesaat. Tapi belum sempat dia mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Henry menarik kerahnya dan tanpa malu-malu menyelipkan lidahnya diantara bibir Zhou Mi yang memang terbuka.

Zhou Mi terkejut sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum merasakan lumatan ganas namun penuh perasaan di bibirnya setelah lidah Henry keluar.

Tak mau kalah, Zhou Mi mendorong badan Henry hingga menyentuh tanah. Earphonenya langsung terlepas saat tangan Zhou Mi mulai berulah.

Fin.

Yg mau chapter lanjutannya wajib RnR!


	7. ZhouRy 2

Suara bening dari gesekan pada senar berpadu dengan hembusan angin sore saat itu. Namja berpipi chubby itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati alunan alam dan jiwa. Ujung bibirnya terangkat, menciptakan seulas senyum manis menghias wajahnya.

"Xian hua…"

"!"  
>DEG<p>

Secepat kilat Henry menoleh saat mendengar panggilan diiringi desahan tersebut.

"Mimi…" Nafas Herny tertahan menyadari jarak wajahnya dengan namja di hadapannya begitu dekat. Bahkan hembusan nafas Zhou Mi terasa menerpa philtrum Henry, membuat jantung Henry berdetak lebih cepat.

Rona merah seketika hadir di pipinya. Dadanya semakin bergemuruh saat menyadari sepasang tagan melingkari tubuhnya.

"Harry…" Zhou MI mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Henry. Seolah sudah lama kenal, kedua pasang bibir mulai memanggut satu sama lain. Dan perlahan keduanya mulai memejamkan mata.

Bibir Zhou Mi turun menuju tengkuk Hnery yang sedikit tertutup oleh kerah baju. Saat lidah Zhou Mi beretemu kulit itu, tenaga Henry sedikit terlepas. Biola di tangannya turun perlahan, nyaris membentur tanah jika Zhou Mi tak membantu menurukannya dengan hati-hati.

Saat tangan Zhou Mi naik ke paha Henry dan berjalan menuju selangkangannya, Henry berkata dalam erangannya, "Jangan… ahhh… di sini…"

Zhou Mi mengangguk mengerti. Dia mengecup leher dan meremas junior Henry sekilas sebelum menggendongnya menuju pohon terdekat. Zhou Mi membaringkan Henry di tanah denga hati-hati.

"Jangan di sini juga… ahhh…" Kalimat Henry tertahan saat tanga Zhou Mi meremas pelan juniornya.

"Sudah, jangan protes! Tak ada tempat lain yang memungkinka."

Mereka berada di tanah lapang yang jauh dari pemukiman.

Akhirnya Henry memilih diam. Dia lebih tertarik pada Zhou Mi yang mulai membuka kancing baju.


	8. KangTeuk

Cherry Chibi presents~

**Under the Tree**

[KangTeuk]

[GENRE:;: Sho-ai, yaoi?, romance]

[RATING:;: PG-15? Maybe?]

**Happy reading~**

~:0:~

"_You're my angel_, _whisper softly_~" Kangin memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang mengantarkan aroma farfum lelaki yang sedang bersandar di bahunya—yang juga sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati hangatnya sore.

"_Dajeonghan soksaimeun_…"

"_I love you every day_~" mereka bernyanyi bersahut-sahutan dengan serasi. Suara merdu mereka berpadu dengan gesekan daun di pohon yang mereka sandari, menimbulkan melodi yang indah.

"_Saranghae saranghae neol saranghae_…"

Leeteuk membuka matanya saat Kangin tiba-tiba saja mengubah lagu yang dinyanyikan. Dia menarik kepalanya dari bahu Kangin.

"_Ya_! Itu beda!" Leeteuk meninju pelan lengan lelaki di sampingnya.

Kangin membuka matanya. Dia melirik pada Leeteuk dengan seulas senyum. Ditangkapnya tangan Leeteuk yang mengambang di udara—setelah memukul lengannya—dan segera menarik tangan itu hingga Leeteuk jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"!" Leeteuk sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba dirinya ditarik suaminya tersebut. Namun segera dia menyesuaikan posisinya dalam pelukan hangat tersebut.

Kangin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Leeteuk dan berbisik lembut,

"_You're my angel_…"

Rona merah hadir di pipi putih Leeteuk, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

"_I love you every day_…"

Perlahan Kangin menarik dagu Leeteuk dengan lembut. Menatap ke dalam kedua bola matanya.

Tatapan Kangin meredup, tak kunjung juga senyum hilang dari bibir Kangin. Dia gemas melihat warna tomat itu di pipi lelaki di hadapannya.

"_Saranghae saranghae neol saranghae_…"

Dan dalam hitungan detik kedua belah bibir itu sudah bertemu dalam kehangatan. Merenggup segala desahan dan erangan selanjutnya. Tanpa memperdulikan angin yang berusaha menguji kehangatan cinta keduanya.

Fin.

And realy the end! ^0^/ hahay~~ akhirnya selsai juga Under the Tree ini… -w- g nyangka ~ g nyangka…

dlu cherry pikir Cuma mbuat yg KyuMin n HanChul it… eh, keterusan ampe KangTeuk (yg dari awal g ada rencana mo bikn ini~) mana ZhouRy ada 2 versi lagi…==a padahal appadeul cherry –read: EunHae- Cuma 1 ver doank~ hehe… kesemangaten cherry bik ZhouRy…~

Ok… makasih bagi yg udah review di chap2 sblonnya^^ *hug* cherry jadi termotivasi u/ lanjutin ampe sekarang ini… *terharu*lap ingus & iler di bajunya + peluk Jaemma*dikejar Yunppa yg bawa golok*

Btw… ini semua couple official yach…~ n karna Teddy couplenya ma nari-ssi(-noona?)… jdi g ad yach~ ini semua YAOI!

Mind to review? :3 atau ide u/ drabble versions selanjutnya? 0w0/


End file.
